kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Spottedstar
(no title specified) Hey!! I think you're awesome. I love Kung Fu Panda too, 13 and female if you don't mind XP. I have my own characters, but dreamworks would never put them in LOL. I have a snow leopard characters, one is named Mai, she's the younger, Kai is the oldest, and they came to the valley of peace because their father, Zhong, destroyed their home and killed the mother..and guess what the last names are? LUNG! hahah! yeah :P the reason why her name is Kai, is because my name is Kailyn :P and yeah! nice meeting you :D I have a channel on youtube btw, its tyannalyn! KailynThePandaLover 02:16, November 15, 2010 (UTC)KailynThePandaLover legends of awesomeness hey spottedstar i've discovered that the image featured on the legends of awesomeness page isnt good in quality for example in the image Tigress's eyes are not bright like they really are in the real image also the color in the image is faded i've tryed replacing the image but it keeps coming out faded can you help me? here's a link showing what the image is suppost to look like http://nickanimationcareers.com/shows/kung-fu-panda-legends-of-awesomeness/?ref=nf Kingdomcode 22:25, November 15, 2010 (UTC) please ban me i dont need a reason just ban me please if you dont i will vandelise this wiki untill you do Keyhole15 04:55, November 17, 2010 (UTC) hERE'S SOME INFO FOR YOU. The Matchmaker is responsible for arranging marriages and evaluating potential brides and grooms. Thus, she holds a great deal of influence, as women of the time are believed to uphold family honor only by marrying and bearing children (especially boys). (from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Matchmaker) Angie Y. 17:17, November 17, 2010 (UTC) a wiki request back on the kingdom hearts wiki when the release date is near we have a countdown on the homepage to the release of a new game in the series why dont we have a countdown on this wiki's homepage to kfp holiday kfp 2 and when the air date for loa is confirmed we countdown between new episodes. P.S. i love kingdom hearts my favorite world is the Pride Lands. Kingdomcode 01:15, November 20, 2010 (UTC)Kingdomcode a question it Tigress taller than Po re:are u watching kung fu panda holiday tonight Kingdomcode 07:39, November 24, 2010 (UTC) so i havent but its to late now the specials airing tonight but ill still try to get it Kingdomcode 17:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC) countdown code the code is on my kingdom hearts wiki talk page go to www.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:kingdomcode#Countdown_code Kingdomcode 05:03, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Please help me. I tried to do a gallery, and it messed up the Legends of Awsomeness page. Could you please help me? :Thanks for helping me out! I'll leave the whole gallary thing to you! MasterArticaKennedy 21:10, November 26, 2010 (UTC) hey spottedstar can you help me again can you help me search the web for the airdate for kung fu panda legends of awesomeness its almost december Kingdomcode 22:18, November 26, 2010 (UTC) a question about LOA in the source that said kung fu panda legends of awesomeness is due to air in December or January did they sound positive about it because i read that it was originally going to air on november 11 im afraid that they might push the premire date to after kung fu panda 2 is released :( Kingdomcode 17:14, November 28, 2010 (UTC) It's cool. I liked Thanksgiving Parade. Tlsonic 12:29pm, November 30, 2010﻿ Thanks! Thank you for improving some of my edits yesterday! I have autism and I can't entirely be specific with many things!MasterArticaKennedy 16:59, November 29, 2010 (UTC) i have autism too O.O Kingdomcode 17:22, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Me too! Angie Y. 19:57, November 29, 2010 (UTC) can you help me have you watch the twisted whiskers show on the hub if so can you help me with the twisted whiskers wiki its just been created and it only has 7 poorly writtined articles im also going to ask user:Masterarticakennedy to me because she watches the hub channel heres the link http://twistedwhiskers.wikia.com/wiki/The_Twisted_Whiskers_Show_Wiki Kingdomcode 15:48, November 30, 2010 (UTC) a question who is the user you just gave a warning to and what did he/she do Thanks! MasterArticaKennedy 17:03, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Thank you for rewording my edit, however, I'm not positive that Monkey said he'd never eat for the rest of his life. When I heard it I thought it was "I'm gonna be here for the rest of my life!" but, I guess I'll watch the vidio Kingdomcode sent me again and listen carfully this time... MasterArticaKennedy 17:03, December 2, 2010 (UTC)